


Origin

by DarkShade87



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade87/pseuds/DarkShade87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between the Corpus and Grineer has ended, and the Infested have been purged from the Origin system, but with the end of one war, another, older conflict is restarted.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or content presented here, aside from Maya. Any and all Warframe-related material belongs to Digital Extremes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

" **Transference link terminated, Operator.** "  
  
   Maya shook her head, her eyes focusing on the interior of her tower's Somatic Link, the device that connected her to her Warframe while she was running a mission, while Ordis' voice echoed around the massive chamber that housed it.  She shook off the disorientation the link caused, which affected her just as strongly as it had the first time she was placed inside it by the Lotus, over a year ago now.  
  
   The Lotus.  
  
   Maya felt the urge to vomit pass over her as she was reminded of the Sentient turned savior, or so she had seemed at first. After all, Natah _had_ helped her keep her Mag warframe from falling into the hands of Captain Vor. After taking Vor down single-handedly in his fortress on Mercury, Maya had committed herself to the Lotus' vision of a peaceful Origin System, free from the petty squabbles over resources and territory between the Corpus and the Grineer, and freed from the nightmare of the Infested, a remnant of the fallen Orokin Empire, a bioweapon gone horribly wrong. Little did she know that the Lotus had something far more sinister planned.  
  
   The end of the war between the Grineer and the Corpus did bring peace to the system, but it also brought something else...the return of the Sentients, who had only been turned back by the Tenno during the Old War, but now the Tenno were few and far between, hardly the protectors of the Orokin Empire they had once been, centuries ago. Maya's duty as a Tenno forced her to help where she could against the Sentients, assisting Corpus and Grineer alike in driving off the mechanical beings, another menace brought about by the Orokin. But this time, there were almost no Tenno to stop the vast army Hunhow had built since the end of the Old War, and with Natah at the head of the fleet, the few Tenno that remained were hunted down and exterminated. Maya had managed to flee into the Void, clearing out an Orokin Tower and disabling the Neural Sentry within, remembering the Lotus once saying that the Void was poison to the Sentients. She tried to recover the few cryopods the Sentients, under Natah's leadership, were unable to find, and revived the Tenno within, but they numbered only a dozen; not even close to enough to stopping the massive army that controlled the system now. The Old War had begun anew, and the Sentients were winning.  
  
   Maya shed a tear for her lost brothers and sisters, children of the Orokin Empire who had been both feared and respected by all for the power they commanded. They were considered freaks and outcasts by the vast majority of the Empire, who believed that their time within the Void had made them something less than an Orokin. She sighed and shook her head, casting off the shadows of the past as she hit the manual release for the link, waiting for the doors to cycle open completely before exiting the chamber and taking a deep breath of the recycled air Ordis pumped through the tower and her Liset, which was currently docked with the tower. She left the link chamber, slowly making her way to the Liset's cockpit.  
  
   She lost herself in her thoughts once more as she walked to the elevated cockpit. The Tenno had been protectors, but that protection was only meant to extend to the Orokin Empire and its citizens. With the Empire gone, and the Tenno a shadow of their former strength, what did that mean for her? She closed her eyes as she raised a hand up to her chest, fingering the metal sigil that marked her as a citizen of the Empire, and more specifically, as a crew member of the Zariman, and unhooked it, letting it fall to the metal floor of the foundry area.  
  
   The Tenno were no more..so what did that make her?

**Author's Note:**

> So...I decided to try my hand at writing once more. This story, or the idea for it anyway, has been rattling around in my head for a while now, begging to be put down onto paper. From there, it made its way to Notepad, and finally to its final home here on the Archive. I hope you guys enjoy this little intro, and hopefully the muse strikes me again, and I can expand on Maya's future now that she's left her life as a Tenno behind her.


End file.
